Angel With A Shotgun
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: A little Commonershipping one-shot I threw together for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!


**Everyone's favorite, a songfic! Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. In case you didn't read the description, Commonershipping songfic. If you don't know what that is, I'm quite frankly surprised. I mean, chances are you willingly came into the Pokemon section of FanFiction so you must have at least _heard_ of a shipping of such popularity within the fandom. Or maybe you're one of those Haughtyshippers. Or you were dragged here by your crazy friend. Whatever the case, just know that this was written very quickly within the span of a couple hours. That being said, I hope you still enjoy this little thing I threw together, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

The ground shook, the sky stained a bloody red. Much of the land was barren and dead, with the occasional cluster of hovels here and there. Families huddled together, mothers hugging their children as the comforted them, saying that they would be fine. The only place that wasn't shaken with terror was a cave-like alcove in a hill.

"Those damned humans don't realize that they're destroying themselves," a blond-haired boy snorted. "And the best part is that it's over nothing."

"..." The black-haired boy beside him stayed silent, looking out at the war raging not far from them.

"What's up Dia, can't take seeing such stupidity?" his friend joked, nudging him in the arm.

"No, it's just... nothing," he mumbled, making his way from the mouth of the cave.

These two were angels. Contrary to popular belief, they are wicked and dark creatures who enjoy seeing the ultimate destruction of humanity. Dia and Pearl were just young angels, barely capable of the most juvenile of misdemeanors.

"Get over here, you two!" The gravely voice boomed from within the cave. Jumping, the two angels retreated into the darker recesses of the tunnel.

"Great to see that everyone is present," an older man said, pacing back and forth before his audience, "because I've found us a brand new mission to tackle!"

The winged menaces let out a malicious cheer, a few of the younger ones pumping a fist into the air.

"Calm down," their leader barked, "I haven't even finished explaining!

"Not far from here is a particularly rich family of humans. I've heard that they've got a single daughter who's their pride and joy. If we were to ax her off, do you know what that could mean for us?!"

The angels erupted into a wretched cheer once more, with the exception of young Dia.

His face was stricken with horror. He knew exactly who the man was talking about. He'd met this girl with Pearl long ago. Her name was Lady and she was the only human who saw him as just another being as opposed to this fearsome monster of the night.

And in a matter of time, she would be killed at the hands of his kind.

**That evening...**

"Tonight, we go out there and we kill like the angels we are! Under no circumstances do I want to see _any_ of you fraternizing with the enemy! Anyone caught doing so will be exiled for all of eternity! That being said, go out there! Do what you wet born to do!"

With a fierce battle cry, the angels grabbed their guns, taking to the skies, blending in perfectly with the purplish indigo twilight. Hesitantly, Dia followed them, contemplating his choices. He didn't _want_ to do bad things, though at the same time, he wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of leaving everything he'd known.

Sighing heavily, he followed the shadowy flock towards the looming estate. It was the only building within miles that hadn't been reduced to rubble, and was heavily guarded with an assortment of human soldiers.

Dia landed gently on the rooftop of the mansion settled in the middle of the intricate gardens. Carefully shuffling towards the edge, he flapped his wings, getting closer to the ground as he peered in the windows.

A muffled chorus voice came from one of the rooms nearby. Sticking close to the side of the mansion, he began listening in.

"I swear on my life that I will remain loyal to the southern republic. If I am within close proximity of any northern rebels, I will not hesitate to destroy them where they stand." Taking a look, Dia saw a room full of finely-dressed people, mostly adults with several teens and even young children mixed in. It looked a lot like a meeting of the angels.

"If I am to be found conspiring with northern rebels against the southern republic, I will not resist arrest or death penalty." Searching the room, Dia spotted their target. Platinum.

Before he could react, glass shattered from the giant windows on the other side of the huge room. Angels flooded the room, causing screams to fill the air. Without thinking, Dia burst in. Without thinking, Dia burst in as well, leaping into the fray.

_*Flashback*_

_"Ahh!" The younger Dia fell to the ground, growling under his breath. He brushed the dirt off his wings, returning to the small cliff from where he had leapt. His shoulder blades ached from trying to carry his weight, and his knees and elbows were sore from repeatedly getting slammed into the hard earth. But this time, he would do it. This time he would finally fly._

_Getting a running start, he launched himself off of the cliff, soaring for a moment. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable pain he was about to feel._

_But it never came._

_Dia was flying! His ice-blue eyes shot open, alive with ecstasy. He soared above the ground, pushing through the air with his heavy black wings. He skirted the danger of falling, doing flips and twirls in the open sky. He felt alive like never before._

_Flying through the sky, he failed to notice the fatigue that began to overtake him. It wasn't until he was particularly high up that his wings began to falter. Frozen with fear, he felt himself plummet to the ground. Darkness overtook his vision for a moment before every bone in his body seemed to shatter._

_"Are you okay?" The young angel opened his eyes to see a pretty girl about his age. Her silvery gold-flecked eyes scanned him worriedly for injuries._

_"Y-Yeah," he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he ignored the pain coursing through his small body. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm not supposed to tell my name to commoners," she said with an air of authority. "You may address me as Lady."_

_"Nice to meet you, Lady," Dia said with a toothy grin. "My name's Dia."_

_The two played, as children normally would, in the magnificent gardens where Dia had fallen. His wings had been concealed, for he knew that if this Lady were to find that he were an angel, everything happening right now would cease to happen._

_"Hey, Dia!" Lady called. He ran through the hedges over to her. "It's been really great playing with you, but I have to go soon."_

_"Why?" he whined, saddened to see his new friend leave._

_"But don't worry," she interrupted, "maybe we can play again later. Though in the meantime, can you promise me one thing?"_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"If I'm ever in danger, will you come to save me?"_

_Dia hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes."_

_*Flashback over*_

Dia yanked himself from his thoughts, running through the crowd towards Lady. Luckily, he found her hiding in a small corner. The other angels were too busy fighting the crowd.

"Lady!" She looked up, silvery-gold eyes locking with icy-blue ones.

"Dia?" she squeaked, barely loud enough to be heard over the chaos. "What are you doing here? Are you one of—"

"Yes," he interrupted adamantly. "I'm an angel. But I'm not like them. They all want to kill you, but I wanna help you get out."

Without giving her a chance to answer, Dia grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her through the sea of humans and angels. Out of the corner of his eye, Dia could see an angel aiming a gun at the two of them. He couldn't let her die. In the blink of an eye, he positioned himself in front of her, preparing for the inevitable _bang_.

"I'm sorry, Lady," Dia muttered, plumy dark wings hanging limply from his back. Blood poured from the hole in his chest, splattering on the floor.

Lady choked back tears, trying to keep her voice steady. "No, I—"

"Stop," he interrupted. "I did this because I wanted to... I wanted to be your p-protector, Lady, and I-I did my best..."


End file.
